The Show: Part One
by DistantDreamer07
Summary: Haymitch gains a friend during an unlucky time. Can the two maintain their friendship throughout the up and downs? Read and find out! Rated M for language and violence
1. Introduction

__Hello! Thanks for stumbling across my story. This is my first story on here and I am excited to share it with everyone! I loved Haymitch and Effie and the books, but fell in love, love with them in the movie. And from that, my brain child was born. I already had the idea in my head and I heard Lenka's song, "The Show" and knew it was the perfect song to base some of the chapters from!

Thanks for reading! Please review, subscribe, alert — whatever! HUGE shout out and thanks to my bestie who encouraged me to do this, read all of my chapters and said all the right things! She knows who she is!

0o0o

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_  
_I've tried and I don't know why_

_Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop_  
_'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot to be something I'm not_  
_I'm a fool out of love 'cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_  
_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_  
_I've tried and I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
_I'm so scared but I don't show it_  
_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_  
_I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show_


	2. Chapter 1

It was an odd morning.

The birds were not chirping. The sun was hardly shining. No voices carried throughout the west end of the Seam.

Haymitch tugged open one eye before clamping it shut when he realized what today was.

_Reaping day_, he thought. _I wish I didn't wake up today._

It was announced last night, in a pre-reaping day special, four tributes would be chosen from each district in part of the special Quarter Quell. This would be Haymitch's sixth reaping. Not only was his name entered five times; he also had nine tesserae in the pot. Would the odds really be in his favor?

After forcing himself out of bed and to the water basin, Haymitch began to dress in the clothes his mother had laid out for him. Simple brown slacks, a white dress shirt, tan suspenders and shoes. It's nothing fancy, but typical wear in District 12. Haymitch peered at himself in a tiny mirror and ran his fingers through his short, straight sandy hair.

"That's as good as it will get," he mumbled.

Haymitch opened his bedroom door to reveal his younger brother on the other side. He quickly straightened at the sight of Haymitch.

"I was just seeing if you were up," he whispered.

Haymitch gave a smile, ruffled his brother's hair and made his way to the kitchen. His mother had breakfast on the table: eggs, a slab of ham and small piece of bread with jam.

"Mom," Haymitch marveled. "This looks amazing. Where did you get all of this?"

His mom blushed and turned from wiping a bowl.

"Mrs. Caudoway had a few eggs to spare, so I made some bread with the grain we just received," she answered.

"This is really good," Haymitch said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, mom," Haymitch's brother mimicked, smiling up at his brother.

Haymitch ruffled his brother's hair once more before watching him eat. This would be the last year of safety for the young boy. In two months he would turn 12, qualifying him for the reaping. It's not something Haymitch particularly wanted to dwell on, but the time would come. And even though he only had two more years left of eligibility for the reaping, Haymitch vowed to do anything to protect his brother from the Hunger Games.

Haymitch was busy laughing at his brother when he heard the signal. His smile quickly turned to stone. His younger brother looked down at his empty plate and began to sniffle.

"Hey, it's okay," Haymitch quickly said. "I'm going to be alright."

His brother slightly nodded before getting up and taking his mother's hand. The three-member family exited their home and began the trek to the middle of the District. Haymitch passed through the entrance, where his blood was taken and name signed into a book; in a flash and began searching the crowd.

His mother and brother were off to the side with the other families watching their children. Haymitch continued looking for a familiar pair of grey eyes. He smiled when they met with his.

Gemma Coifoid. His friend. His sweetheart. His everything.

She gave a weak smile. While her name was only entered four times, she had a equal number of tesserae. 'It will be okay,' Haymitch mouthed. She gave another weak smile before turning forward to the stage as the District 12 escort came forth on the stage from the Justice building.

Aria Bolden.

There were many words to describe the shrill, flamboyant, energetic escort. She had been the escort for the district for seven years. Over her career, she had drawn the names of fourteen unsuccessful tributes. And if history as a way of repeating, four more will be added to her resume.

Haymitch felt his stomach knot.

"Happy Hunger Games," Aria squeaked out in her annoying voice.

_God, can anything be more annoying than her? _Haymitch thought.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Aria continued. She went on about the history of the Games — as if it ever changed from one year to the next — and praised the future tributes for the honor they were about to be bestowed.

"Now, if you saw that wonderful special last night, you will already know that this year, in honor of the Second Quarter Quell, I will be drawing four names. Two girls and two boys," Aria went on. "Ladies first."

Aria stuck her perfectly manicured hands in the glass bowl and swirled the pieces of paper around. She plucked one from its spot, unfolded the paper and read in a clear voice:

"Janica Talem."

Haymitch's eyes shot up to the front of the crowd as the timid 12-year-old stepped out from her row. Her eyes were cast down at the ground as the Peacekeepers took their positions behind her. Janica made her way up the stairs and kept her eyes downcast, even when Aria interviewed her. Janica stood off to the side as Aria stepped over to the second glass bowl.

"Shall we draw a boy's name this time?" she asked the crowd, as if they had a choice.

She chose a piece of paper off of the top of the pile and quickly read:

"Darrien Conner."

Haymitch couldn't help but smirk. Darrien was the biggest dick he had ever met. Darrien, the son of a wealthy shop owner, would torment and bully people in the Seam just because they were poor.

_Well if this isn't karma coming to bite him in the ass,_ Haymitch silently laughed.

Aria turned back to the girls bowl and began digging her hand in the slips of paper. Haymitch felt his breath hitch in his chest. _Not Gemma, not Gemma, not Gemma_, he kept repeating to himself. He wasn't sure what he would do if her name was called and, frankly, he didn't want to find out.

Aria quickly unfolded the slip and paused before looking into the crowd, as if she was personally torturing Haymitch.

"Maysilee Donner."

He watched as Maysilee made her way to the stage with her head held high. She was a proud person and wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of breaking her. She was in the same grade as Haymitch, but they hardly spoke.

Haymitch finally felt his heartbeat for what felt like the first time all day. Gemma was safe and soon this would be all over. Gemma would accompany Haymitch back to his home where they would talk about the day, predict the fate for their fellow peers and possibly take a walk through the Seam. It would be like any other day.

Haymitch was too busy planning his day and relishing in the security of Gemma's safety to hear the final boy's name called.

"—nathy," Aria spoke in a clear voice.

Haymitch stared at her. _Did she just…?_

Aria let out a frustrated breath when no one in the crowd moved. "Haymitch Abernathy," she spoke again, this time with a little more force.

Haymitch felt the color drain from his face and his hands go cold. He could suddenly hear the cries of his mother, brother and girlfriend. He wasn't sure how he was moving, but Haymitch was slowly exiting his row and making his way down the center aisle of children.

His eyes quickly glanced at Gemma, who had her hands covering her face.

The Peacekeepers guided Haymitch to the stage, where he stood looking out into the crowd. He looked at the faces of a few friends and mirrored their sadness.

"Took you a minute there dear," Aria said in a joking voice. "What is going through your mind right now?"

Haymitch felt his lungs contract for the first time since his name was called. Before he could even think of words to respond, he blurted out his first thought.

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haymitch, Maysilee, Darrien and Janica were soon ushered into the Justice building where they would be given ten minutes to spend with their families.

"Ten minutes doesn't seem fair," Janica mumbled before she was escorted to the first empty room on the right side of the hall.

Haymitch followed the Peacekeepers until they stopped in front of a small room, opening the door and shoving the tribute in. Haymitch quickly turned around to snap at the men, but only found the door to slam shut. He began to survey the room, taking in the white walls, floor and ceiling. Nothing in this room was comforting, but Haymitch decided he better get used to this feeling.

Haymitch turned around to face the door once more when it opened, revealing his mother, brother and girlfriend. His mother was holding back tears, no doubt trying to stay strong for her youngest boy who was already sobbing. He grabbed on to Haymitch, circling his arms around his brother's waist.

"Shh…It will be okay," Haymitch said, trying to soothe his brother. "I will be coming back home before you know it."

"B-bb-but the last t-t-time someone won from twelve was in the s-ss-seventh Games," he said in-between cries.

Haymitch got down to his brother's eye level and smiled. "Well, then me winning is a long time coming."

His mother said her goodbyes and reminded him to be careful before taking her youngest out of the room, giving Haymitch and Gemma a couple minutes alone.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "If there was anything I could do — "

"Don't say that," Haymitch cut her off. "Don't even think that."

Gemma smiled weakly before pressing her face to Haymitch's chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

The hug only seemed to last for a second before the Peacekeepers came in, grabbing Haymitch. He pulled from their grasp and reached for Gemma, placing a kiss on her lips. He felt her hand softly brush his cheek as he was forcibly pulled away.

"I'll see you soon," he shouted. "I'll see you soon!"

Haymitch and the other tributes were taken out the back entrance of the Justice Hall, which conveniently led the tributes to the train. Haymitch was the third person on the train and marveled at the inside.

Purple suede couches and plush black carpeting, an elegant table dressed in white linen and gold-lined plates, and a small buffet with food Haymitch hadn't eaten — much less seen — in his lifetime. He wiped the drool that was starting to form when Aria walked over to the tributes.

"Isn't it just grand?" She squeaked. "It's a luxury to be able to be a part of this means of travel. Even if it is for a little while."

Haymitch stared at her. _Did she just say that? What a bitch. _

"Please," she continued. "Help yourself to the food."

Darrien was the first to accept the offer by taking a plate and loading up on meats, breads and desserts. Haymitch watched as he sat at the table, stuffing the food in his mouth as if it would vanish from his plate in the next thirty seconds. Surely Darrien would be sick later in the night.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Janica asked.

"I eat through the pain," Darrien said with a cocky smirk. _Dick._

Haymitch and Maysilee sat in the sitting area while Janica made a small plate of fruits and bread.

Aria was checking her makeup in her hand held compact when she noticed the two tributes sitting in front of her. "Not hungry?" she asked. "Well, no doubt today has been trying. But do try to eat. You must keep your strength up."

"What's next?" Maysilee spoke for the first time since her name was called at the reaping. "After the train?"

"Well," Aria started, closing her compact and slipping it into her small purse shaped like a pear. "You will meet your design team, begin training and hopefully gain some sponsors." Both Haymitch and Maysilee had skeptical looks on their face. "I know this situation — having no mentor to speak with — is difficult, but I assure you it can be done. I mean, I myself can talk with potential sponsors, but I cannot secure them for you. That will be your responsibility."

"And how do we do that?" Haymitch sneered. _This woman is useless. _

"Well, by your interviews with Caesar Flickerman and what the Game Makers see in you during your final performance and throughout training."

Haymitch suppressed an eye roll. This woman was far past useless. Haymitch got up before he saying something he would regret.

"Now, I have someone I want to introduce to all of you," Aria went on. "Where is that girl?"

Haymitch walked out of the sitting area and began to discover the train. The sleeping compartments were spread out throughout the next eight compartments. Haymitch opened the door to one of the rooms. It contained a bedroom, bathroom, closet and small viewing area. The room looked better than the small white room he was held in at the Justice building, but not by much. There were no interesting colors besides cream, no photographs or hardly any windows.

Haymitch shut the door and continued walking down the hall. He opened the door to the next car and took a step forward, accidentally colliding with another body.

"Sorry," he mumbled, bending down to pick up a notebook the other person dropped.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Terrible manners," a female voice quickly apologized.

Haymitch handed the notebook back to its owner and she smiled. This girl in front of him couldn't have been older than him, what was she doing on this train heading for the Capitol? Haymitch also couldn't help but notice her smile: full lips, white teeth and a small beauty mark by her lip.

Haymitch took a moment to study the rest of her appearance. She had long blond hair that cascaded in curls down her back and wore a pink headband in her hair, complete with black feathers on right side of the accessory. She had on a simple black dress with pink lining on the bottom and black shoes with a small heel.

"I just get so turned around on this train," she laughed. "It's like I've never been on a train or something. Well, this is my first time alone on a train, but I've been on one before with my Dad."

She kept rambling about her first time on a train, no doubt out of nervousness. Haymitch wasn't sure why, but he kept studying her. Maybe it was the fact that he would be meeting only a handful of new people until he was sentenced to the slaughter? Or maybe it was the fact that she was different from anyone else on this train, almost like she was out of place?

Her blue-green eyes sparkled as she talked about a recent trip she took on a train. When she laughed, the small freckles across her nose and cheeks danced. Haymitch detected a slight accent in her voice, obviously from the Capitol, but it was endearing to her demeanor.

"Oh, forgive me!" she quickly apologized. "Here I go, rambling about trips when we haven't even exchanged proper introductions." Haymitch extended his hand and was about to introduce himself when the young girl cut him off. "You're Haymitch Abernathy."

Haymitch nodded his head as the girl took his hand and shook it.

"I'm the apprentice for the District 12 escort position," she smiled, beaming at her title. "Effie Trinket."


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts! It makes me happy to know there are some out there reading! Please, leave feedback for each chapter: it really makes me feel good! Also, I realize I didn't add a disclaimer to the beginning of the story, but obviously I do not own the characters, theme or anything from the Hunger Games. I wish I did, though. Not only would I be rolling in my millions of dollars, Josh Hutcherson would be all mine. Oh well, 'tis life...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Three

Haymitch and Effie joined the others in the seating cart, where Effie was formally introduced to everyone. Aria explained that since she would be retiring in four years, a candidate was chosen to take over as an escort for the District.

"Normally the Capitol likes to hire from within, but no one wants to move to twelve," Aria said as a matter-of-factly. "More often than not, District 12 hires someone from outside."

Effie was chosen from a pool of two-dozen candidates. While the selection committee was unsure about her young age, Aria ensured them she could mould the young girl to be the perfect escort.

"Normally junior escorts must be sixteen to participate on the job, but I made a special plea for Effie," Aria continued, pushing back Effie's blonde hair form her shoulder.

Effie held in a groan as she listened to Aria go on and on. She had already heard this story two million times since meeting Aria four months ago.

"In just four short years, Effie will assume the role of District 12 and, at the age of 18, become the youngest escort in the Capitol's history!" Aria beamed. "What a legacy to leave behind!"

Effie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Aria only hired her for this reason. _Actually_, she thought, _this is probably the only reason she hired me. Well, that and for her love to boss others around._

Effie gave a smug smile and excused herself from the group, claiming she had to finish writing notes down from the reaping ceremony. She walked to the last cart of the train and entered her room, softly closing the door behind her. She sat at the small desk that lined the wall and flipped open a notebook and began writing:

_I'm not completely sure why I took this position. I know it is considered a great honor in the Capitol — to be an escort, mentor or even a Game Maker. But is this truly something I want? After watching my first reaping in person, do I want the heavy burden of calling a child's name to the Games? These children are my age — my age! I would never make it through the Games, how can I expect them?_

_My only hope is _

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Effie from her thoughts. She put her pen on the notepad and quickly closed the front cover before smoothing her dress and opening the door.

"Aria, hello," she answered.

"Effie, dear, that was very rude to excuse yourself so quickly," Aria answered in place of a 'hello.'

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure my notes were as detailed as possible," Effie lied. Truly, she couldn't stand to be around Aria when she was bragging about establishing a legacy. "I really want this so I want to do everything as perfect as I can."

Aria couldn't help but smile. "All is forgiven dear." She turned to walk back out the door and reminded Effie to be in the dinner cart in three hours.

Effie sat back down at her desk and opened the notebook, forgetting what she was going to say. Her mind started to replay the events from earlier in the day: entering District 12, the reaping and meeting Haymitch. She lingered for a long time on the last memory.

Effie had been walking through the halls at the Justice building when she overheard Haymitch talking, to what she assumed was his family. The way he swore to return tugged at her heart. She then thought back to their meeting in the hallway of the fourth train cart.

His suspenders were no longer on their rightful place, but hung below his waist, on the sides of his legs. His sandy hair laid wherever it pleased; a piece drooping over his left eye. In the short period of time they spoke — or rather Effie rambled — he seemed like a decent person.

Effie looked back to her journal and tried to remember what she was going to say.

_My only hope is….My only hope is….._

Effie tapped the pen to her lower lip as she thought. She smiled and began to write down a few words before closing the journal and placing it in the side drawer. She got up once more, smoothed her dress, and made her way to the sitting cart to see if Aria needed any help.

_My only hope is…that Haymitch wins._


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the kind reviews; keep them coming! :)

Also, this chapter starts to get into what was shown in the book, so I should probably say this now: I am trying to stay as true to the book as I can (with maybe some elements from the movie!);however, the parts I do somewhat change and veer from is all for a purpose. I totally respect what Suzanne Collins did, but I may see things just a touch differently!

Thanks again for reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Four

_This is stupid_, Haymitch thought as his design team was dressing him for his interview with Caesar Flickerman. _I'd rather jump into the electric fence surrounding District 12 than this._

Once the train docked at the station in the Capitol, the real work began. Haymitch and the other tributes were swept into their penthouse, where Aria, with some help from Effie, and the designers began to plan outfits for the opening ceremony. The tributes from twelve were dressed in simple black suites and dresses — something that should not have taken the design team a whole day to create. _You're supposed to represent coal,_ Aria told them. _It's translates very well._

It translated to no one paying attention to the tributes from District 12.

Training was another matter.

While Haymitch was unsure what the other tributes from his district did, he made sure to keep in the middle of the pack. He didn't want a number too high to be considered a threat, but then again, he didn't want a low number to be considered fresh meat. With no mentor to guide Haymitch through the Games, he had to do the best he could on his own; and this made perfect sense to him.

During his evaluation, Haymitch threw a couple of knives then stood in front of the Game Makers and stared at them. Only half were watching his performance, but Haymitch soon gathered the attention by his staring.

"Is that all you are going to do?" A man in a red shirt asked.

Haymitch shrugged. "Yeah."

The Game Maker smirked. "Tell me, son, how do think you will fair in the arena?" Haymitch shrugged again. "Can you climb trees?" He shook his head. "Run with great speeds?" Another shake of his head, this time loosing the hair that was combed back and wetted down. "A skill with a weapon?"

Haymitch wanted to throw his hands in the air. "You just saw what I can do."

Thank you," another man called. "You may be dismissed."

Haymitch turned on his heels and walked out of the arena. He closed the heavy metal door behind him, turned, and came face to face with Effie. She was smiling, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I was told to collect you," she said. "As if you don't know the way back to the penthouse."

Haymitch smiled and walked with her, matching her stride for stride. "That was weird."

"Oh, Haymitch, you shouldn't tell me about what happened in there," Effie cut him off, placing her hand softly on his arm. "You could get in trouble."

Haymitch couldn't help but smile as her voice changed and accent became thicker when she said his name. "I'm sure it's fine. Besides, it can be our secret."

Haymitch began to tell her about his evaluation and the questions the Game Makers asked him.

"Why do you think they asked you so many questions?" Effie wondered as they approached the twelfth floor of the housing facility. "I didn't think they could associate with tributes in that way."

Haymitch shrugged. "You got me."

Something must have worked with Haymitch's strategy, because the Game Makers gave him a seven: not too high to be alarming, but not to low to be the first target. His fellow tributes didn't fair too much better. Janica received a five, Maysilee a six and Darrien an eight.

"Turn please," the even-toned voice of Haymitch's designer said. "I think we are done here."

Haymitch stared at himself in the mirror as the designer exited the room. _This doesn't look like me_, he thought. _I don't want to be here. I want to be home. I want to be home with Gemma._

There was a small rap on the door. Haymitch turned around in time to see Effie peek her head in the room.

"Sorry for intruding, but we're ready to head down to the stage," Effie softly spoke. "Haymitch, you look really nice."

He gave a small smirk. "Thanks, Effs."

_Effs_, Effie thought to herself, not knowing it was possible to shorten her already short name. _I like it._

Effie led Haymitch out of the room and down to the stage, clutching a clipboard to her chest. Haymitch took the last spot in the line of tributes waiting to be interviewed. Effie wished him well before walking down the hallway, side glancing at the other tributes.

_These guys are huge. I certainly hope Haymitch and the others know what to do when they are in the arena._

Effie hurried and took her spot in the crowd next to Aria and the design team and watched the interviews. Each district had played up to a sterotype. District One and Two never smiled playing up their seriousness and brutality. District Four was joking and likeable and District Eleven was vulnerable and endearing.

Since twelve had no mentor to guide the tributes, each one had their own personality. Darrien played cocky, taking a page from the Careers' book. Janica acted terrified, although something told Effie she truly was terrified. Maysilee expressed her desire to return home.

Before Effie could find the tears to form after hearing Maysilee's story, Haymitch was announced to the crowd. He walked on the stage with his hands in his pockets and a straight face. Caesar extended his hand to shake Haymitch's, who instead sat down in the guest chair. Caesar turned to the crowd, smirked, and sat back down in his chair.

"So Haymitch," Caesar started. "You're a long way from District Twelve. How are you liking the Capitol?"

Haymitch shrugged, something he was becoming good at. "It's okay, I guess."

Caesar nodded. "What have you enjoyed about the Capitol?"

Haymitch tilted his head back and forth, trying to come up with an answer. "The buildings are cool here, but I'd rather be in District Twelve."

Haymitch watched as Caesar squirmed in his seat; a thin line of sweat forming at his hairline. Certainly, this was not going the way Caesar planned and frankly, Haymitch didn't plan on giving an interview like this. He tried to be likeable for viewers in hopes to get sponsors, but these questions he was asking —

_Get a fucking clue_, Haymitch thought to himself. _There's more important things than your precious Capitol and me enjoying my last hours in a city that smells like bleach and roses._

"What do you think of the Games having twice as many tributes?" Caesar asked.

Oh boy, what a loaded question.

"Honestly?" Haymitch hesitated. Caesar nodded, his smile growing wider. "I don't see much difference. They'll still be just as stupid."

Caesar's smile fell. Effie suppressed a laugh watching Caesar struggle to find the words to continue — a first for him, no doubt. On the other side, Aria bristled as the comments and kept repeating the same phrase: "Why, I never!"

Caesar thanked Haymitch for "the most interesting interview of the night" and led him off stage before wrapping the event up. Aria and Effie quickly exited their seats and met up with their tributes.

"Very well dears," Aria spoke before looking at Haymitch. "Well, to _three_ of you that is."

Haymitch suppressed a smile, knowing the slightest joy in the matter would send Aria reeling and in a high-pitched tirade.

Effie followed behind the group with her smile still plastered on her face. "Well, I did learn something tonight from your interview."

"What's that?" Haymitch wondered.

"It is possible to shut Caesar Flickerman up!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Effie couldn't sleep. It was practically impossible when Capitol citizens were outside on the streets below living it up. Effie sat up in her bed and looked out the tiny window above her bed.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep," she whispered.

Normally, Effie would be one of the many in the mass party, joining her parents and siblings. It was different then; Effie wasn't responsible for sending children to the Games. _I thought it was just a Game growing up_, Effie wrote in her journal earlier in the day. _But after the past few days, I've come to see it is much more than that. This. Is. Real._

Effie turned her head to the door when she saw a sliver of light peeking through the bottom and sides of her door. Just as soon as she had blinked, it was gone. Effie had to investigate.

She hurried out of bed, opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall. She squinted her eyes and made out the form of someone sitting in the living area. Effie's eyes widened when she saw who it was. _Haymitch!_

Effie smoothed her bed-head hair down as best as she could before exiting her room and tip toeing the short distance to the living area. "Haymitch," she whispered, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," he responded in a low voice.

"Is there a reason why you're not in bed? I mean, you do go to the arena tomorrow, um, well, later today," she quickly corrected herself, wincing at her word choice.

"I couldn't breathe in my room. It was closing in on me," Haymitch noticed as she stood in front of him, nervously rocking on her feet. "Take a seat."

Effie obliged and sat on the couch, a seat separating the two. She stared at Haymitch, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he sat on the couch and stared at the wall. Effie took in his appearance: black sleeping pants and a red shirt. His hair was disheveled and he looked tired.

"You look nice in blue," Haymitch quietly said, breaking the silence. Effie looked down at her long-sleeved blue shirt and black sleep pants before mumbling her thanks. "You only ever wear black or pink."

Effie couldn't resist smiling. "Aria tells me what to wear. She thinks black is elegant and simple."

Haymitch looked at her incredulously. "Says the woman who dressed like a peacock at the reaping?" All Effie could do was laugh. "How did you get involved in this anyways? Do you want to be like Aria?"

"No! I don't want to be like Aria," Effie shook her head. "I want to get out of the Capitol and travel. And I don't really have any other useful skills."

Effie went on to explain about the tests the kids in her class took. The results of the test would show what careers they were best suited for. Effie's best friend, Meláne, was chosen to be a doctor while her other close friends were chosen as Peace Keepers, shop keepers and business-type people. Her good friend Seneca Crane was even chosen to be a Game Maker — a rare result from the test. Effie was simply chosen as "assistant."

"They must have seen something in you," Haymitch reassured her. "A lot goes into doing what you do. They wouldn't make you an escort if they didn't see something in you."

Effie smiled. "I really want to travel to the other districts. I've been born and raised in the Capitol and only been outside once. It was magical."

Effie began to tell Haymitch her trip she took with her father, who owned an investment businesses. She was granted special clearance to leave the Capitol with her father on a two-week trip to District Four when she was ten. She saw many firsts on that trip: the crystal clear blue water — where Effie discovered her favorite color — seagulls, tall stalks of green grass, sand, the sound of waves and the smell of salt. Effie loved it.

"Haven't you ever wanted to travel?" Effie asked Haymitch, bringing him out of his reverie.

"I don't know," he said. "No one in twelve hardly gets that opportunity, so why even imagine it?"

Effie nodded before turning a serious face. "Are you scared?"

"No," he quickly responded. He stared in Effie's eyes and saw her compassion. He could trust her. Besides, she was the closest thing he had to a friend in this God-awful place. "Well, maybe a little."

"It's okay," Effie reassured him. "It's perfectly okay to be scared."

"No, it's not. It's weak and people don't like to see that."

"Have you talked to the other three? Maybe they can help."

Haymitch shook his head. "It just makes it harder in the arena."

"What's it like in twelve?" Effie asked, changing the topic.

Haymitch described the Seam to Effie: the dilapidated homes, the near by meadow and the kind people. He talked about the Hob and the different businesses in the main part of town. He spoke about his mother and her home-cooked meals, his brother and his curiosity and wit; Gemma and her sparkling eyes and olive skin.

"They sound great," Effie whispered. "Your district sounds like a wonderful home."

Haymitch suppressed an eye roll. He didn't care to mention the high infant mortality rate, unfair wages, grueling work hours for mine workers, and the common problem of starvation. _Effie doesn't need to know about the bad of the district_, he thought. _I want her to think I come from somewhere great._

"Haymitch, it's almost five in the morning. You should try to get some sleep."

Haymitch and Effie got up from the couch and walked to their respective bedrooms before saying their goodnights. Three hours later, the tributes were woken up and dressed before heading out to the arena.


	7. Chapter 6

I usually don't update everyday, but this chapter is super short! It just needed to be written and I though it was pretty powerful as a stand-alone chapter. The next few chapters will be in the Games! Get ready, everyone! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Six

Haymitch played with the Velcro stripes on his jacket as he awaited further instructions.

He sat on a nearby table and looked around the room. His eyes stopped at the glass encasement that would raise him to the arena. Within minutes he would be in the tube heading to the slaughter.

As of that very moment, Haymitch had yet to figure a plan out. Under any under circumstances, Haymitch made up things as he went, but something told him that would not work in this situation.

_I'll get as far away from the Cornucopia as possible_, he reassured himself. _I'll keep running until I can run no more. No one will come after me if I am miles away._

His thoughts were interrupted by Effie, who softly knocked on the door and entered before a response was given. Haymitch could tell she had been crying by her puffy eyes.

"Thought I would wish you good luck," Effie said. She walked over to Haymitch and stood in front of him. "Do you have a plan figured out?"

"Somewhat," Haymitch shrugged, hoping down from the table.

A voice came over the speaker system telling tributes to take their positions in the glass encasement. Effie watched as Haymitch took a couple of deep breathes before making his way to the tube.

"Haymitch," Effie called after him. He turned around and gave a weak smile. "I'll see you when you win."

Haymitch nodded before entering the encasement. Effie watched Haymitch ascend with tears threatening her eyes.

"Come back."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was bright and hot.

Haymitch licked his lips and already felt the moisture evaporate. Clearly dressing in a black rain jacket was overkill.

His eyes soon focused on the sight before him: a beautiful azure sky, the rolling green meadows, a distant mountain range and nearby woods. The meadow smelled sweet like after a fresh rain. His eyes were transfixed on the large silver cornucopia. A slew of weapons, including swords, knifes, spears and nets littered the ground. There were large crates throughout the area and bags with supplies. Haymitch eyed the other tributes around him, getting a feel for what they wanted to grab.

_Head for the woods_, Haymitch reminded himself. He looked around the area and saw a few bags just below the tree line. He would make a run for it and grab one of the bags on his way out.

The countdown was reaching the last few seconds and Haymitch felt his legs grow antsy. His fingers began to twitch by his sides. He wasn't the only one, another tribute — just five spots down — began to grow antsy. So antsy, in fact, he stepped off the platform three seconds too soon.

One down. Gone. Just like that.

Haymitch then realized it was a planned distraction on District Two's part. The first fallen tribute wasn't older than thirteen; his role was a distraction for the other Careers, who were already in the middle of the Cornucopia taking their pick of weapons.

Haymitch jumped off his platform and ran for the tree line. He weaved in and out of tributes in battle: two boys from District seven and nine were sword fighting; a girl from three and boy from ten were in hand to hand combat.

He was almost to the red bag when he saw something shining in the grass. Haymitch slowed his pace so he could see what the item was: a hand knife. The dented silver blade was set in a black and silver handle. Haymitch quickly picked it up and ran over to the bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

Haymitch ran as fast as he could for as long as he could. He stopped after a few minutes and tried to catch his breath. Running was certainly not his thing. He gripped his sides and bent at the waist, trying to catch his breath. He found a nearby log to sit on to collect his thoughts.

_Okay, I'm in the woods. Now what?_

Haymitch took the bag from his shoulder and opened it, peering at its contents. He had rope, an empty water bottle and a piece of flint. Haymitch nodded his head at the items and looked at the knife in his hand. The way the handle curved and fit his hand made Haymitch wonder if the item was meant for him.

He couldn't think about this any longer when he heard a few branches break. Haymitch collected his items and took off running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but Haymitch wanted to get enough distance from where the Careers and other tributes were.

Soon, he heard the sounds of the cannon.

Haymitch counted along with each boom. _Three, four…eleven, twelve…seventeen, eighteen. Eighteen dead within a matter of minutes. _

That meant there were thirty left.

Haymitch hung his head. How long would this Game go on? If the tributes didn't kill enough, the Game Makers would certainly solve this problem. Haymitch shuddered at the thought. Anything the Game Makers created would be ten times worse than anything a tribute would do.

Haymitch continued traveling, this time at a fast walk, until his legs grew tired. He began to look for an area to hide himself. He saw a tree with branches that looked perfect to hold his body as he slept. Haymitch started to climb the tree, but soon found himself on the ground, looking to where he just was.

_Oh yeah, I've never climbed trees before_, he reminded himself.

He saw a huge hallow tree trunk a few feet away. Haymitch got up from the ground and climbed into the space. He slid the backpack from his back and put it against his stomach. He took the knife from the side pocket and held it in his hand.

He lent his head back against the tree and tried to ignore the fact that he was starving and thirsty.


	9. Chapter 8

More of Haymitch in the games! Please leave a review on your way out; it really helps me gauge how you, the readers, are liking the story!

Chapter Eight

Effie couldn't tear her eyes from the screen, even though most of the tributes were tucked away and sleeping. Effie watched as Haymitch slept in the hallowed out tree trunk. She could tell he wasn't getting a good sleep since he kept moving his head form side to side and opening and closing his eyes. Now she really felt guilty for talking to him until five in the morning.

"Isn't this just thrilling? Maybe now since there are double the amount of tributes, the Games will last even longer?" Aria said as she waved an Avox over to refill her drink. "Simply thrilling."

Effie watched her with disgust. _This is thrilling?_

"Doesn't this ever get to you?" she asked Aria.

Aria shook her head, the green curls of her wig bobbling with her head. "This is what we do. This is what we are all about."

Effie turned back to the screen to see two tributes from three make their ways deeper into the woods. She hoped they would overlook Haymitch in the tree.

"Effie, darling," Aria spoke in a low voice. "You can never get attached to the tributes. Yes, it is sad they are children. Yes, it is sad the fight, get hurt and kill one another. But that's just how it is." Effie cringed as Aria spoke in harsher words, her voice growing lower and lower. "It has always been this way and it always will. There is nothing you, me or anyone else can do to change this."

And just like that, she got up from the couch and made her way to the table and perused through the foods. She picked up a plate, turned to Effie and spoke in her high-pitched voice, "Would you like anything to eat, dear?"

Effie shook her head and went back to watching the screen. Haymitch was out of the tree log and running up the hillside. _What happened? What did I miss? _Effie's conversation with Aria distracted her; something must have happened to have Haymitch running. Then Effie saw the tributes from District Three.

They were chasing Haymitch up the hill. They weren't far from him; it was clear to Effie speed was not one of Haymitch's skills. She saw him duck behind a boulder on top of the hill.

"Do something," she whispered to the TV. "Haymitch! Don't just sit there!"

"Does that boulder seem to be moving?" Effie heard the voice of Caesar Flickerman. A small square popped up in the lower left hand corner of the screen, showing Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith.

"Yes, it does seem to be shaking," Claudius agreed.

The camera panned to another shot of Haymitch. His back was pressed against the boulder, urging it back.

"He's going to make it roll down the hill," Caesar gathered. "He's going to take out the District Three tributes."

Effie's jaw dropped. She watched Haymitch inch the boulder closer and closer to the edge. While he may not have had speed or endurance on his side, Haymitch certainly had strength. That was very much evident.

Within seconds, the boulder rolled back and made its way down the hill. Trees snapped in half as if they were twigs as the object continued on its path. The two tributes didn't even know what happened; they didn't even have time to move out of the way.

And just like that, the tributes from District Three were gone.

The cannon sounded twice as Haymitch took off running. Nearby tributes would have heard the rumble and cracking from the boulder and would soon be in the area.

"Hm, he may have some potential," Aria laughed. "If I could bet, I should have bet on him."

Effie looked at her, shocked.

"Relax, darling," Aria shrugged her off. "Just enjoy the show."


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long delay. Life kind of got hectic. Here's some more of Haymitch in the Games. Please leave a review on the way out!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Nine

Haymitch continued running until he collapsed. He took deep, heavy breathes and gripped the ground for security. He felt as if he was going to pass out and fall off the face of the Earth. His head was spinning and he heard a dinging noise.

After minutes of heavy breathing, Haymitch looked up from the ground and realized the dinging noise he heard was not in his mind, but a silver parachute. He crawled over to where it landed and opened up the silver container. He took out a small bottle of water and a granola bar.

Haymitch hadn't realized how thirsty he was since he climbed in the hallow tree. He drank the water in one gulp and unwrapped the granola bar before shoving it in his mouth. He probably should have made both items last longer, but he was desperate. Haymitch would have to hunt and search for water right away if he wanted to stay alive.

A small strip of paper in the bottom of the container caught Haymitch's attention.

_Be very cautious. Stay far away from the others. Come back to us._

He read it over and over, trying to figure out who had sent it. Effie and Aria could not secure sponsors, so it couldn't have been them. And Haymitch assumed other sponsors could care less about him. Perhaps it was from District Twelve? Whoever sent it, Haymitch was grateful for the gift.

He soon got up on shaky feet and made his way through the trees. The sun was starting to rise and he could see a clearing up ahead. His pace quickened. He wanted out of the woods.

Haymitch began to feel the earth rumble below his feet. He grabbed the nearest rock and held on. Did the Game Makers plan an earthquake? Landslide? All of Haymitch's questions were answered when he saw a burst of red-orange in the sky. It was bright like a sunset, even though dawn just came a few minutes earlier.

Then he heard the cannon shots. _One…two…three…four...five…Five! _

Haymitch did not have time to wonder what was happening in the distance or who was killed in the mass killings. Three Career tributes were quickly approaching Haymitch, who assumed they were doubling back to check out the rumbling.

The three tributes stopped a few feet from Haymitch and stared. The tribute in the middle began smacking his sword in his hand in an attempt to intimidate Haymitch. The tribute on the left tightened his grip on his spear while the other pulled his knife from his belt.

Haymitch followed suite and pulled his knife from his jacket pocket. He held it away from him as a way to warn the others. The three careers smiled before running towards Haymitch.

He firmly planted his feet on ground and took a breath; _I hope my family isn't watching this_.

Haymitch was prepared for the first swing, but not the second…or third. Haymitch's jaw took a direct hit from the largest tribute and his stomach took a punch from another. Haymitch jumped back from the swipe of the dark haired tribute's spear and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. With a flick of his wrist, he sliced the throat of his attacker.

_Boom. _The sound of one cannon.

Haymitch blocked the other tribute's hand, but failed to block the knife swipe that grazed his chest. Haymitch didn't have time to worry about the cut as another knife swipe was heading his way. Haymitch elbowed the tribute before kicking him, sending the tribute to the ground. He stuck his knife in the tribute's chest and pulled the blade it.

_Boom. _Another cannon.

Before Haymitch could turn and see where the final Career was, he took a blow to the face. He fell on the ground, his shoulder hit a rock protruding from the ground, sending his knife flying. The Career straddled Haymitch and began to beat on him, sending blow after blow to his face and body.

Haymitch remembered fighting in the schoolyard as a child. He often found himself on the bottom of the heap, receiving the brunt of the beatings, but sooner than later, a teacher would run out and separate the boys. Unfortunately, there was no teacher in the arena to do that.

_Use his weight against him_, Haymitch heard his father's words echo through him. His father was the one who taught him how to defend himself against schoolyard bullies. This was no different.

Haymitch managed to yank his arm to the back of the Career's neck and flip him over. Both boys went rolling on the grass, trying to gain control of the situation. Haymitch threw another elbow, getting the Career off his back long enough to see that his knife was only a few inches away.

Haymitch stretched out his arm, reaching for the knife, only to have the Career hold him back by his hair. Haymitch watched helplessly as the Career picked up his own knife and held it to his throat.

He could feel the cool steal blade pressed against the delicate skin on his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see red spill from his body. The point of the knife was sharp and Haymitch could feel blood being drawn.

_Boom. _The third cannon sounded.

Haymitch slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was still alive. He saw the tribute off to his side; eyes wide open with a look of shock on his face. He snatched his knife from the Career and turned around, aiming his knife at whoever killed his attacker.

Maysilee.


	11. Chapter 10

Maysilee and Haymitch time…but not like _that_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter Ten

Haymitch stared at Maysilee for the longest time. Had she just saved him or was this a dream? He watched as she tucked a small wooden pipe in her pocket. Whatever the device was, she had saved Haymitch's life with it and for that, he was grateful.

"We'd live longer with two of us," she approached him, adjusting the bag on her back and flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Haymitch nodded. "I guess you just proved that," he stuck out his hand. "Allies?"

Maysilee accepted his hand and shook it. The duo began to make their way through the clearing towards the distant mountain range. Maysilee didn't ask where they were heading, but figured since Haymitch was so determined, he had a plan.

"Are the others still alive?" he asked about Janica and Darrien.

"No," Maysilee shook her head. "Darrien didn't make it out of the Cornucopia and Janica died from a butterfly."

Haymitch stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "A butterfly?"

"Everything here is deadly. Everything." Maysilee deadpanned. "Janica and I found each other and we were heading for the outermost edge of the meadow. We watched as a tribute died drinking water from the stream. We watched another die from eating berries from a bush. We somehow managed to get food from the Cornucopia, but when we sat down in the bushes to eat, a bright yellow and red butterfly landed on Janica and stung her."

Maysilee looked at the ground, trying to fight back tears. "She was dead before she hit the ground."

"So, what is safe?" Haymitch asked, not fully knowing how he should respond to hearing Darrien and Janica's deaths.

Maysilee shrugged. "The food from the Cornucopia is all I know that can be trusted." Haymitch looked back in that direction, wondering if they should stock up on supplies. Before he could finish his thoughts, Maysilee interrupted him. "I took enough provisions after Janica died. You can have whatever you want."

The two continued walking as Maysilee brought Haymitch up to speed. She told him about the volcano explosion that shook the entire arena. Three Career tributes and two District eleven tributes were killed in the explosion.

"It's just you, me, the girl from one and two boys from five," Maysilee said. "The girl from one has an axe while the boys have knives and spears."

"What was that you had?" Haymitch asked.

Maysilee took the wooden stick, along with three skinny metal needles wrapped in a black cloth, out of her pocket and showed Haymitch. "It's a poisonous dart," she said. "Well, that is, I made it that way. I took some of the nectar from a poisonous flower and ran it along the point."

"I appreciate what you did," he whispered.

Maysilee smiled before putting her weapon away. "Can we stop for a minute? I just want to catch my breath."

The two walked over to the tree line and rested. Haymitch began to tell Maysilee about the tributes and the boulder when he began to feel the throbbing of his face and body. He carefully touched his face and felt its warmth.

"Your face is all bruised," Maysilee answered for him. "I'd say your nose is broken. Maybe your jaw too."

"Great," Haymitch groaned. He lifted up his shirt to get a good look at the knife markings the tribute with the knife made. His scratched weren't deep, but would need to be cleaned.

Maysilee handed him a small first aide kit, complete with alcohol swabs, gauze pads and bandages. He accepted with a smile and began to clean his chest before pressing the bandages over the worst parts of the wounds.

"What did you do in the Seam?" Maysilee asked.

Haymitch shrugged. "Whatever needed to be done. Help with construction — not that there was much of that going on — carrying stuff back and forth to the mines. Why?"

Maysilee couldn't help but give a smug smile. "It's funny to me that Darrien always bragged about being the fittest guy in the whole district, but he could barely lift anything or fight without putting himself in danger."

"Then how did he get an eight?"

Maysilee started to laugh. "Who knows!" Her laugh rubbed off on Haymitch. Soon both were laughing at the thought of Darrien trying to slide the boulder as Haymitch had done. He watched Maysilee take a couple bars of food from her bag. She handed one to Haymitch before unwrapping her own.

They ate in peace, leaving Haymitch to wonder why it took him so long to get to know this girl and why it was under the worst circumstances.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry this has not been updated in a while. The Olympic trials really had my attention. Just think what my attention span will be like when the actual Games come on. You probably won't hear from me at all, lol. Well, once again, thanks for reading. Please leave a comment on your way out; I really enjoy reading feedback!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter Eleven

During Haymitch's attack, Effie didn't breathe. It's not like she didn't want to, she just physically couldn't force her lungs to take in air. Once it was over, and Maysilee saved Haymitch, Effie sank against the coach gasping for air.

"_Effie_," Aria reprimanded. "Manners, please."

_I can't help it! _She yelled back in her head. For whatever reason, Effie was invested in Haymitch. He had to win; he just had to.

Effie watched as the two got up from their resting spots and continued onward. They walked for hours, leaving Effie to fall asleep on the couch. She woke up sometime later when she heard the rumblings of thunder.

It was raining. Raining in the arena.

She watched as the two carefully held their palms out to collect the water and tentatively brought their hands to their lips. They slowly drank the rainwater, smiling at its refreshing comfort.

And then…nothing. Nothing happened. No cannons, no gagging, no one was dropping dead.

Maysilee tore her bag from her back and dug the two water bottles out. She held them open to the rain, trying to collect as much water as possible. Haymitch held his mouth open and palms in the air. He copied Maysilee and took out his water bottle.

It was clear to see the cool rain was a relief for both tributes. For Haymitch, it gave him the chance to cool his body after the rough beatings and heavy exercise. For Maysilee, it was the chance to feel clean after showering almost two weeks ago.

The rain soon dwindled leaving the tributes soaking wet. Neither minded.

Haymitch quickly gathered his items and began to move forward, but stopped when Maysilee was not behind him.

"We have to keep going," he said. "We can't stop."

"Why?"

"This arena has to end somewhere. It can't go on forever!"

"What do you expect to find?" Maysilee questioned, tentatively looping her arms through her bag's straps.

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know, maybe something we can use."

Maysilee followed Haymitch, unsure of what he had planned. To be quite honest, he wasn't sure either.

Effie watched as the two walked for a few more hours until darkness was at its thickest. Haymitch led Maysilee to the brush where they made a small camp. They split a granola bar before making plans to sleep; Haymitch offered to take the first watch.

_Boom. Boom._

The faces of two fallen tributes flashed in the sky: the boys from five.

"Just three," Effie heard Maysilee whisper.

Neither Haymitch or Maysilee looked at each other. They just mumbled their good nights. Soon enough, Maysilee was fast asleep, leaving Haymitch to keep guard. He stared into the darkness, carefully listening for any intruders.

Haymitch listened to the wind pick up nearby leaves and rustle the trees up above. He heard the sounds of nearby bullfrogs and hoped they weren't poisonous. He glanced over to Maysilee and watched her shiver.

Effie watched as Haymitch quietly shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. This small gesture took Effie back: it's something a mother would do to her child. Then it hit her:

_These kids are no longer kids. Their innocence is shattered. They will never be the same._

Effie watched the Games for the rest of the night. Nothing else happened and it was clear that Haymitch didn't have the heart to wake Maysilee up. He let her sleep until the sun was visible in the sky. She then woke her up, split a meal bar before leaving their spot and continuing on their trek.

After hours of walking, they finally reached their destination: a plateau. Haymitch followed the plateau and peered over the edge. It dropped straight off; nothing but the dark abyss for miles.

"That's all there is Haymitch," Maysilee said from behind him, not caring to look over the edge. "Let's go back now."

"No," he stubbornly answered. "I'm staying here."

He turned around to face her and saw her eyes water. They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"All right," Maysilee said, barely above a whisper. Effie turned the volume on her TV up to make sure she could hear every word. "We may as well say goodbye now. We don't want it to come down to the two of us anyways."

Haymitch nodded and struggled to find the words to say goodbye — for good. By the time he said the words out loud, Maysilee was out of sight. He looked down to his hand and saw that she slipped a granola bar in his palm.

Effie felt a couple tears slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away while Haymitch walked back over to the edge of the plateau. She watched him kick the ground in frustration. Soon enough, he was smiling.

_Great, he's lost it_, Effie thought.

Effie watched as he picked up a large stone and threw it over the plateau. Haymitch's back was turned towards the camera so she couldn't see what happened, but whatever it was, Haymitch found it to be hilarious. He kept laughing and shaking his head.

_He's really lost it._

Before Effie could think anything else, a scream cut her off. At first she wasn't sure if the scream was coming from the penthouse, but she saw Haymitch spin around and take off running towards the sound.


	13. Chapter 12

Gah! We've had a lot of forest fires here and I have been non-stop covering them for work. I've got to go to them, take pictures and interview firefighters, which is cool, but really energy draining. Anyway, enough about me!

Here's the final update for the 50th Games. It's longer; hope this makes up for my lapse of updates! Leave a comment on your way out!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter Twelve

Just seconds ago Haymitch discovered the arena's force field, but here he was running; searching for whoever let off that scream. Haymitch jumped when a small flock of pink birds flew out of a nearby tree. He ducked on the ground when he saw one of the birds' large, sharp beak come towards him. He hurried up from the ground as soon as it was safe and rounded a boulder, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Maysilee.

She was the one who screamed before she was stabbed through the throat by the birds. Haymitch wondered if she accidentally ran into the Capitol mutations or if they were searching for a tribute to kill.

Haymitch hurried over to Maysilee's side. She was gasping for air, taking in large breaths; her body shaking with every breath. The harder she gulped for air, the more blood poured out of the hole in her neck.

Without thinking, Haymitch grabbed her hand and held it tightly between his rough hands. "It's okay," he whispered. She stared at him, her light grey eyes becoming seemingly darker with each passing second. "You're not alone."

She blinked a couple times, unable to say any words. Haymitch brushed the hair from her face and gave a weak smile before placing his hand back over Maysilee's. They stared at each other until Maysilee's breaths became shallow. Soon she finally stopped, after what Haymitch estimated to be five minutes.

Five minutes of pain, suffering and fear — all done by the Capitol. Haymitch hoped Maysilee found some peace in the fact that she did not die alone.

He reluctantly let go of Maysilee's hand. He softly brushed his fingers over her face to shut her eyes. His eyes caught the reflection of something gold peeking from the inside of her jacket. Haymitch pulled back the edge of the jacket to reveal a mockingjay pin.

Normally, personal items were not allowed into the arena, but it must have meant something special to Maysilee for her to risk bringing it in. He took it from her jacket and stuck it in his pocket. He zipped up her jacket and placed her hands on her chest before walking away.

Haymitch's thoughts were a jumbled mess. _If I insisted she stayed, would she still be here with me? Now there's only two left. Where should I go next? What am I doing?_

Haymitch aimlessly walked in the clearing, unsure of what to do. Before he realized what he was doing, he noticed that his cover was blown — he was out in the open: semi-unarmed (with his knife in his back pocket) and distracted.

Before he could correct himself, he noticed a thin body just up ahead. He stopped walking and watched as the figure came closer until he could make out the other final tribute.

The District One tribute had long blonde hair, blowing free in the wind. She menacingly held and axe in her hand and hungrily stared at Haymitch. Her bright, almost evil-like, green eyes bore into his before she broke out in an evil smile.

The tribute began to run towards Haymitch with her axe raised in the air. Haymitch took a couple deep breaths before throwing his body to the left, missing her blow by only inches. He quickly got up from the ground and blocked another fatal attempt from the tribute.

Haymitch took out his knife from his back pocket and aimlessly slashed around in hopes to separate the tribute from his space. Her left arm was lacerated, but she didn't seem to notice. The tribute then ran towards Haymitch, using his outstretched leg as a stepping-stone. She leant up against his body and hit the side of his head with the butt of her axe.

Haymitch stumbled back, touching the painful spot. The tribute once again leapt into the air with her axe high in the air. Haymitch quickly kicked his leg out and delivered a painful blow to her stomach. She fell to the ground, tossing the axe from her hand. Haymitch quickly rushed to her, trying to get the axe away from her grasp.

She bit his arm and he punched her square in the face. Haymitch soon found himself on the bottom of the pile, receiving a round of blows to the head. Both tributes were gasping for air, giving all they had to stay alive. He forced the palm of his hand to the tribute's nose, causing her eyes to water and vision to compromise.

Haymitch pulled himself up from the ground and picked up his knife. He turned around only to come face to face with the female tribute. The next five seconds happened in slow motion: the wind up of the axe, its effortless glide through the air, and soon the searing pain. He looked into the eyes of the female tribute: they were cold and unforgiving. It was clear she was raised for this moment. Haymitch just didn't understand; and he probably never would.

He looked down to where the axe was lodged in his body, just below his stomach. He watched as the tribute mercilessly pulled the weapon out and prepared to give the final deadly blow.

_Oh, God_, he thought. _My family is watching this._

Haymitch blocked the blow with his left hand and with his right hand, stuck his knife in the tribute's left eye. He closed his eyes as he heard the tribute's screams, not wanting to see even what he was capable of doing. He quickly opened his eyes and watched as the tribute fell to her knees, clutching her eye socket, blood oozing from her fingers.

Haymitch took off, trying to get enough distance from the other tribute. He clutched his lower half, trying to hold in his intestines and whatever else was on the verge of falling out. He fell to his knees repeatedly, each time finding the strength to get up.

Images kept flashing through his head: his mother, brother, Gemma, the train, Effie. _I cannot die like this…I will not die like this…_

Haymitch saw the plateau in the distance before falling to his knees once more. _The force field! _If he could just make it there, he could use his knowledge of the force field to his advantage. He looked over his shoulder and saw the female career making her way to him.

He pushed himself up, gritting his teeth in the process, and made one last dash towards the edge. He gasped for breath, feeling his lungs and throat burn. His shirt and pants were soaked with blood; Haymitch could taste the blood and bile mix in his mouth.

He stopped in front of the plateau and collapsed to his knees, facing his opponent. She clenched her teeth, drew back her arm and released the axe. It went soaring in the air, coming straight for Haymitch. Instead of watching the axe's path, he kept his eyes on the tribute.

He moved his body to the left side, sending the axe over the plateau. The tribute let out an angry scream, only to quickly stop when she saw the axe flying back towards her. Her single eye widened as Haymitch moved his body to the side once more.

She thought she had won. She thought she would leave the Capitol and return home. She thought this tribute would die. She thought wrong.

Before she could even move out of the way or plan her next step, the axe lodged itself in her head. The canon sounded, marking the end of the 50th Hunger Games.

"May I present the winner of the Second Quarter Quell," a voice boomed. "From District Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy."

Haymitch, however, didn't relish in his named being called as the winner. He didn't smile, give a congratulatory fist pump or anything.

Haymitch Abernathy, now the only living victor from District Twelve, collapsed on the ground; darkness quickly enveloping him.


End file.
